Kingdom Hearts: Tsukihami no Kamen
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: They were prepared to live their lives like normal teenagers but that soon fell apart because of their past, their heroic pasts. When they received that letter from King Mickey. This might be the most hardest road ever. Full Sum. Inside. SoraxKai
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I do not own KH or its characters

**Copyright:**

I do own Hikari because I made her up but not the name. :D

_**Summary**_:

_They were prepared to live their lives like normal teenagers but that soon fell apart because of their past, their heroic pasts. When they received that letter from King Mickey, they knew all the fun times they wanted were cut short but what they didn't know is that this might be the most hardest road ever._

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Riku thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_The Story Was Never Over!_

_Here is the new beginning -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora looked at the letter he received from King Mickey in his hand._ 'This will never end, but at least Riku and Kairi will be beside me to help me.' _Sora thought as he looked up at the blue skies as cotton candy clouds rolled on. He often thought about how Riku and Sora finally revealed their true feelings, how they wanted to be like each other. Kairi saw Sora on the little island from the beach, she noticed he would sometimes be lost in his thoughts and look at the sky, its pretty ironic how is name means sky and it seems that he was always lost into it.

"Sora. . ." Kairi whispered, she was a bit concerned for the fifteen year old. A sixteen year old silver haired boy came walking up to her, he definitely taller then the fifteen year old girl, who had been his friend during childhood.

Riku placed a hand on Kairi which caused her to turn around to see his smile and slight nod, "He'll be fine." Riku assured her as she smiled and nodded her head as well. They have been on the island for two months now, but their minds never forgotten their journeys.

**:-:o:-: At Night :-:o:-:**

Riku laid in his room, into a deep slumber. He would constantly dream of the darkness that had consumed him those months ago. In this dream, Riku was floating in darkness, he could still hear those words Zexion tormented him with:

"_You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!_"

Riku winced as his body was still, he could barely move its as if the darkness had him tangled in a spider web. He cried in pain only to hear Zexion's voice echo loudly until he saw a bright light and an image of Mickey appeared as the King spoke to him:

"_Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and Dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you._"

Everything seem to brightened and Riku was able to escape his nightmare. Riku sat up panting heavily as sweat beads rolled down his head. He looked around in his dark room as the Moonlight shined through the window. Riku was lost in darkness and light, he hated that he was confused but Mickey had made it seem like it wa a good thing, and he had someone who could understand him. Riku sighed.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Sora couldn't sleep, he knew in a number of days when his dreams of being a regular teenage boy would end live shortly. He constantly thought about Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, also all his other friends in Radiant Garden and in other worlds. At time he would often dream about Axel, he wondered if he felt a familiarization with Axel because of Roxas, and he sometimes often wished if he could free Roxas and Namine.

"I'm not tired, I'm so bored. What can I do at a time like this?" Sora groaned as he scratched the back of his head, he hated when he couldn't sleep because boredom filled the dark room, "I wonder if Kairi and Riku often can't sleep at all like me. Riku can overcome anything so I doubt he's rolling around and having a hard time." He looked out the window, he could still remember when he saw Kairi during the meteor shower when they were younger. He smiled at the memory. Then all of sudden he decided to read the letter again, he jumped out of his bed and to his dresser and picked up the rolled paper, he unrolled it and read the King's words once more:

_Dear Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this paradise won't last much longer, I'm going to need your help again. This is a very serious problem. I hope you guys will pull through to me for a third time._

_Thanks ya'll,_

_Mickey_

_P.S. Guys, be careful._

Sora wondered what would arise from the darkness this time, another organization, another Xehanort heartless or nobody, or even worse then that. The very thought made him angry and confused. He placed the letter down and looked at his reflection, he noticed how much he aged after all this time. Placing his hand over his face, he sighed as he thought about what he should do and what the future had before him. Even though another adventure sounded great but he wanted a vacation first.

**- - - - **

Riku was up and at it that very morning, he would hang out at the island to actually try and not think about how he lost himself but he tried to think about how much he had changed and how much he finally had that closure with Sora. He wasn't jealous anymore. Ever since they were younger it was so easy for Sora to be pleased and everyone just loved him, instantly but it took Riku such a long time to adjust to people and he was always alone and the memory of first meeting Sora was so fresh in his mind.

_-_**Flashback**_-_

A young boy, possibly around the age of seven was standing at the shoreline, today was the day his father had passed. His aqua colored eyes were filled with sadness but yet no tears had fallen. He was angry but more importantly he felt like he could never be like the rest of their children. Why wasn't his life fair? Why did everything have to be taken away from him? But it wasn't like he was always alone since he did have his little sister and mother left but his father was the one he looked up to and he was so strong but he wasn't strong enough to survive a sickness. Why did something so weak kill such a powerful man? Riku never understood it, he was too young to fully understand and want to understand at that point. Footsteps came forth and he could hear the breaking of the sand which made the silver haired boy turn his head, he saw a spiky haired young boy, his bright blue eyes radiated with a sort of happiness.

"Cool! I can't believe I'm, I'm with the cool kid Riku!" Sora said almost embarassed, his cheeks tinted with pink while Riku looked at him with a rather annoyed expression. Sora didn't pay it no mind and kept rambling on, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Cooling off." Riku nonchalantly said while Sora grinned, goofily.

"Can I cool off with you? Everyone won't believe when I said I hanged with you!" He exclaimed excitedly as he didn't seem to get it that Riku did and was or ever be interested in how Sora felt, at least that's how he felt about the situation now.

Riku was finally fed up. "Would you just back off already, kid!" Riku shouted which made the spiky brown haired boy gasp and his feelings were hurt, allot.

"I-I didn't know I was annoying you." The six-year-old look down, his blue eyes looking glass as unshed tears were forming. Riku looked at him and felt a bit guilty but he didn't want to be bothered.

"Just leave."

"No." Sora mumbled but it was loud enough for Riku to hear, "Your not happy about something and so, I-I just want to help and it was stupid of me for not realizing it sooner." His voice reeked with passion and determination which ultimately surprised Riku because usually when he told someone to back off they did it but this kid, this kid wasn't taking no for an answer it made Riku somewhat smile.

"My father died today." Riku said fluently and slowly, the pain was still there in his heart but not as strongly as it was earlier. Sora frowned, he felt sad for the popular boy but he wasn't going to be over-dramatically sympathetic.

"Get over it." The aqua eyed boy spun around, shocked that the younger boy would say such a thing. "I'm sure your father didn't want you or any of your family to be upset anymore. That's what my mom told me when my dad died but he died before I could even know him. So, I say your lucky for spending somewhat time with him unlike other people." Sora smiled while Riku finally became grateful of the time he actually did have with his father. How could he be so ignorant before?

**_-_End Flashback_-_**

The sixteen year old merely chuckled over the memory as he sat on a Papou fruit tree. "School's tomorrow." He said with a lack of enthusiasm. Kairi just had to dragged them back to school, it was something he and Sora both hated.

* * *

Nice Chapter huh? Please stay tuned!

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!

Also, the title of the story means Mask Of The Lunar Eclipse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I do not own KH or its characters

**Copyright:**

I do own Hikari because I made her up but not the name. :D

_**Summary**_:

_They were prepared to live their lives like normal teenagers but that soon fell apart because of their past, their heroic pasts. When they received that letter from King Mickey, they knew all the fun times they wanted were cut short but what they didn't know is that this might be the most hardest road ever._

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Riku thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Perservance is the key_

_To Open The Door for You, the world, and Me_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora was on Destiny Islands, a bit restless at the moment. He looked at the ocean water in front of him, he inhaled the clear water's smell. At that moment he could feel and hear someone walking behind him, he turned to see Riku walking in the secret cave next to the small waterfall, Sora followed behind him silently. He looked at Riku who was kept his gaze on the enigmatic door. Riku walked closer to it and ran his hand down the wooden door. Sora then saw Kairi walk next to him, she stood beside Sora and looked at their older friend questioningly but it only took an instant before the door flew open, Riku jumped back as he was sucked into the vortex the door had inside, he, Sora, and Kairi were pulled in. Kairi opened her ocean blue eyes, she looked around as she saw no sight of Sora or Riku.

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked as Kairi turned to the black hair, female ninja. Kairi realized, she was separated from her friends again.

"Yuffie. . ." Kairi trailed off.

"Follow me, before the nobodies come." Yuffie grabbed her hand as they ran towards the Restoration Committee room.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Sora fluttered his eyes opened and rubbed the side of his head that was aching. He looked around remembering the place, he was in the garden of the King's castle. He ran over to the castle doors which was opened for him, he went to the throne room and saw Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy. Sora ran to Donald and Goofy with a grin on his face as they did the same, they embraced each other happily until they saluted to the Queen. Minnie chuckled as she kept her smile.

"The King knew you would be here." Queen Minnie smiled at the fifteen year old, who looked confused as ever. Then all of a sudden a black portal appeared in between them, Axel revealed himself. Axel smiled mischievously at Sora, who smiled at him. As soon as he saw Axel, he remembered when he did his suicidal attack when they were trapped in Betwixt and Between to help Sora pass through into the World That Never Was, the home of Organization XIII .

"Axel!" Sora shouted as he ran over to Axel. Axel only did his famous grins.

"Hey, you got it memorized, good job Sora. Where's Roxas?" Axel asked as Sora pointed to his heart. Axel looked at the boy confused, he used his forefinger to scratch behind his ear, "Huh?"

"Inside me, I want to help bring him out but I think I need Kairi to do that." Sora explained as Axel frowned a bit, he really wanted to see his old friend again.

"Well, I'll be joining you." Axel said as Sora looked confused.

"Why?" Sora asked, "Aren't you going to go back to the Organization?"

"No way, little man! I have a heart now, I'm not a nobody anymore. And I'm turning my back on the Organization like Roxas, Xemnas never cared about us." Axel patted Sora's back, "I help ya before and I'll help you again."

"Are you sure we can trust him Sora?" Donald asked giving Axel a glare.

"Garsh. He did help Sora before, why would he breatray him again?" Goofy asked as Donald looked over at him.

"Right, and its betray." Donald corrected as Goofy just chuckled.

"Lets get down to business first, fellas." Minnie finally spoke as they boys turned their attention to her.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Riku groaned as he sat up, his back was aching. His eyes widened as he was in the World That Never buildings still stood tall after he remembered them being destroyed._ 'How is this possible?!' _He thought as he then saw a boy with a Sitar.

"Yo!" The boy cried as Riku stood up and saw the golden blond.

"Demyx?" Riku looked utterly confused, "Your suppose to be. . ."

"Dead? I know right, its like I'm sorta of a rock star zombie y'know." Demyx chuckled as Riku shook his head, "What's strange is, I have a heart now, y'know." Demyx confusedly said as Riku looked at the boy as if he was mad.

"What?!" Riku shouted as Demyx shrugged.

"Will you relax?!" Demxy told the silvered haired boy. Riku let out a small chuckle.

"You want a battle?" Riku asked as Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not really into fighting, y'know. I don't like Xemnas as much as the next guy, how about we join forces, eh?" He asked as Riku nodded.

"Good. Don't take things lightly as you did when you were suppose to pursue Sora, too much carefree attidude will kill you again." Riku warned.

"I had the experience y'know, so I know already." Demyx furrowed his brow as the two walked off.

"So, everyone has returned?" Riku asked.

Demyx turned to Riku as they walked. "Only some."

"Tell me the names." Riku demanded as Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Luxord, Sai'x, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, and Maxluria, the others aren't there. Still dead I guess, Organization VIII is more like it, y'know." Demxy laughed at his own joke which Riku did not find humorous. Demyx laughed died down and he regained his composure.

**:-:o:-: With Kairi :-:o:-:**

Kairi stood in the Restoration Committee room with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Cloud.

Aerith noticed the silence and decided to ask a quesiton first,"How did you get here?" Aerith asked.

"Me and Sora were watching Riku look at the door in the secret cavern, it opened the first time we went to different worlds. It opened on its own and pulled us in, then I woke up here." Kairi explained.

"Hm. So, this, uh door. . .is a gate for ya guys to go to other worlds I see." Cid said as he began typing on the computer, Cloud looked at Aerith who was into her little daze, probably processing what happened. She had her left hand's forefinger on her chin, her emerald eyes looking past Kairi, and her right hand under her left arm's elbow.

"Can you try to find Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked as Tifa kicked down the door before walking in.

"I love making a grand entrance." Tifa giggled as Kairi chuckled. Cid stood from his chair.

"I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!" Cid growled as Aerith snickered along with Yuffie.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head forward a bit. "Sorry, but it was locked. I knocked but nobody didn't hear it." Tifa shrugged.

"Whateva, ya goin' to fix it this time." Cid sat back at his chair.

Tifa removed her right hand from her waist and waved her hand, "Yeah, Yeah. Quiet old geezer." Cid typed forcefully on the keyboard.

"Hey, don't break the computer Cid." Leon warned as Kairi sat on the small stair, Merlin then appeared.

"Oh, hello Kairi." Merlin greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hello Merlin." Kairi spoke softly as her mind drifted off to her lost friends.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

They were all in the Library of the Disney Castle.

"The King has explained that somehow someone has made some nobodies return." Queen Minnie explained as Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Axel listened, "As you can see from Axel's appearance, some have hearts but others are still nobodies, mostly the ones who seem to have good intentions have hearts." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Well, that means all the work we did before, all the fights we'll have to do again." Sora sighed.

Donald then looked at the upset Sora, "What about Xemnas?"

Minnie frowned as she looked at them, "I'm afraid he's a bit stronger then before and is using darkness and light to complete his failed mission."

"Garsh. Darkness and Light?" Goofy asked as Donald growled in frustration. Daisy only shook her head in disappointment.

"Mhm... I'm afraid this will be a very dangerous mission." Minnie looked at Sora, his face then brightened with determination.

"Alright, we'll do this! It should be easier with Axel's help, and the ones who have hearts might want to help us! And with Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King, we can do this without a sweat!" Sora exclaimed with courage filtered in his voice even though deep inside his strong heart was worry.

"Axel never betrays a friend, got it engraved in your big head? Besides Xemnas is not all that great anyway, never was and never will." Axel looked at Sora.

"Got it, maybe Roxas and Namine will help if. . .I can somehow release them." Sora looked down at his chest with his right hand into a fist near his heart.

**

* * *

**

Other information:

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!

I'm taking old bits of my old story and rewriting/changing it. So if you ever go to my profile and look up the story then you might understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I do not own KH or its characters

**Copyright:**

I do own Hikari because I made her up but not the name. :D

_**Summary**_:

_They were prepared to live their lives like normal teenagers but that soon fell apart because of their past, their heroic pasts. When they received that letter from King Mickey, they knew all the fun times they wanted were cut short but what they didn't know is that this might be the most hardest road ever._

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Riku thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Reveal the truth_

_But keep the lies hidden_

* * *

Xemnas stared at his work of art. He looked at the glass of liquid as a human formed body was floating in it, her hands were folded as if she was doing a prayer, her breast, backside, and northern region were covered by bandages. Her hair knee-length, and a beautiful platinum. Her hair floated wildly as her eyes were closed, her face revealing a peaceful look. She had a red ring and a blue ring on her fingers before the pinky. She also had one black wing on the left side and one white wing on the other, darkness and light was she. Xemnas smiled, he used some power of Kingdom Hearts into a heart he recently found. He created his very own Kingdom Heart's Goddess. He would use her to make his own world. He typed in some data into the computer and watched the girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing thier light blue-hued color He smiled evilly.

"You are going to make everything worth while, my Goddess." Xemnas spoke softly as the girl kept her eyes half lidded, she was still in her position, "You cannot speak yet I see, you will progress into the great being of all! You will complete my mission of the knew world! Nobodies will have their place in this wretched universe."

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

"Do you know what Xemnas is planing?" Riku asked as the boy played with his Sitar.

"No. I didn't stick around long enough, the place sickens me anyway, y'know!" Demyx shouted, Riku realized what he meant. _'He really hates them, but I don't blame them. They used him and they didn't care if he died, their plan was all falling to piece.'_

"Sorry I asked." Riku looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes, Demyx just smiled.

"Its okay, don't worry y'know! We'll take him down with Roxas and your friends, right?" The blond asked as Riku nodded.

"We'll be seeing them soon but for now I need you to act like your in an alliance with Xemnas, we have to get inside information." Riku looked up at the forever nighttime sky.

"Argh. Fine, I guess." Demyx growled, "Y'know, I'll go now and you figure out a way to find your friends." Demyx looked at the silver haired boy as he nodded.

"Alright, later!" Riku ran off as Demyx went through the dark portal he just opened.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

He was in a Gummi ship with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axel.

"Hm. So where do we go first?" Sora asked as Axel shrugged.

"Chyuck! We're going to Radiant Garden, like we always do." Goofy smiled as Sora nodded.

"Radiant Garden? I don't remember it." Axel looked confused, "But hey, as long as we destroy that damned Xemnas and who ever bought him back."

"Right." Goofy said. They disembarked at the world their other main friends were on. Sora jumped out of the Gummi ship in a hurry as he smiled, he was now in the Marketplace where all the shops are located. Down the stairs past the item shop is the Borough, which seems to be a residential area and where Merlin's House is located. It's also the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's base of operations. Axel, Donald, and Goofy ran behind.

"Sora! Wait up!" Axel panted, "Having a human body is tiring, how do you people cope with this?!" Axel felt sweat beads going down his head, "Ew. This stuff stinks!" Axel whined as Goofy and Donald snickered. Once Sora opened Merlin's door, he was greeted with warm smiles.

"SORA!" Yuffie jumped up and down excitedly, "How are ya?!" The female kunoichi asked as he shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Hey, have any of you guys seen Kairi or Riku?" Sora asked as Leon nodded.

"Kairi was here, she's in Ansem's computer room with Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa." Leon explained as Sora sighed of relief. '_At least Kairi is safe, and knowing she's around in a hurry like this is pretty awesome but where is Riku?'_ The spiky brown hair boy thought.

"So, Riku isn't here?" He asked as Yuffie and Leon shook their heads.

"Oh. . ." Sora looked at the floor disappointed, "Where's Cid?" Sora asked.

"He's in the Computer room too, he's fixing the computer since it had on and off problems." Yuffie explained.

"We should be heading their anyway." Leon walked out the front door.

Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy followed the tall brunette man, as the female ninja analyzed the red head.

"Uh. Sora, who's this guy?" Yuffie asked as Sora laughed. Axel looked at the kunoichi strangely.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said before Sora could say a thing. Sora smiled as they made their way through the Postern. The Postern leads to the Corridors under the castle which lead to Ansem's study. Ansem's study includes of his desk and personal library and his computer room. Kairi was standing their as Cid operated on the computer, Cloud kept his eyes fixated on Aerith who was in her thinking mode, she often like to figure out things whenever she was confused. Tifa stood on the right of Cloud, she would often stare at the blond, he was handsome for what she could see and one big idiot of confusion, but little did he know she loved him and was at times envious of Aerith who knows him so well. Tifa knew that if something would of happened to Aerith, Cloud would seek revenge with every ounce of his soul, it saddened her but she faced facts a long time ago.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Kairi turned to look at her childhood friend, a smile graced her small pink lips. "Sora, your okay." She walked over to him as they stood face to face, Sora looked away as red tinted his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm the chosen one! The Keyblade master, of course I'm okay." Sora proudly stated as Kairi giggled.

She then looked behind him and saw Axel, she was angry and confused, "What's he doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Hello Princess." Axel smiled.

"He's helping us, he helped me before on the way to The World That Never Was, and he wants to help us defeat Xemnas. He's best friends with Roxas. Let him off the hook." Sora looked at the now calm Kairi, she waved at Donald and Goofy who greeted her with smiles. Cid continued to type at the computer and as soon as he stopped, he rubbed his nostrils with the back of his forefinger.

"Done." He sighed of relief, "It was acting up a bit but Tron and I seemed to have things working again."

"Tron!" Sora cried.

"Hello Sora." The computer spoke, Kairi was a bit bewildered and watched Sora who seemed happy as always.

"Can you help us find Riku?" Sora asked as Tron let out a small, 'hm'.

"I'll try!" Tron said as on the screen, you could see. 'Processing 12 Percent' Sora sighed, he was too anxious. He wanted his best friend, he wanted him _NOW_.

"Sora, Riku probably met up with the King for all we know." Aerith finally spoke, everyone turned their gaze to her, "King Mickey and Riku share a bond. They work well together. I'm pretty sure their together because the King is not here." Aerith smiled, Sora knew she was right. Besides, Riku was older and strong enough to take care of himself.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Riku was lost into this world, and ticked him off. He couldn't use darkness because he no longer belonged into the Dark Realm, so how could he escape. He heard a squeaky chuckle.

"Hey Riku, how ya doin'?" Out of the shadows was the lovable Mouse everyone knows and loves, King Mickey.

"Mickey!" Riku greeted him with a smile, Mickey nodded.

"I see Demyx is on our side, even Axel." Mickey looked around as Riku looked confused.

"Axel? Where is he anyway?" Riku asked.

Mickey looked up at the tall, muscular sixteen year old, "With Sora and Kairi, that's all I know so far." The King mouse then walked forward, "We should try and sneak our way into the castle, this is an important matter and Demyx can't handle it alone."

"I figured that, I wanted to go find Sora and the others." Riku assured the small mouse.

Mickey chuckled, "I should of know, but they will be here soon I believe." Riku turned around and followed the King.

Riku looked down as he walked beside his old friend, "How can we get inside?"

"We have others on our side Riku, they want revenge and the riddance of Xemnas as we do." Mickey smiled.

* * *

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!

And thanks for the two people who have reviewed. Wahh... I wish I had more.


End file.
